Spell
.]] A spell or charm is a set of words that when spoken invoke some magical effect. Spells are sometimes called 'incantations' or 'enchantments'. In order to be effective, spells must be performed by a magical being. To this end, a spell recited by a mortal will not work. Whilst spells require to be spoken they can also be performed non-verbally''The Charmed Ones and Wyatt Halliwell have both been shown using spells non-verbally.'' Reading a spell backwards correctly can reverse the effects.As demonstrated by the demon Abraxas in the season 2 episode "Witch Trial". Certain spells have their own reversal spell. Spells that create negative magical effects, that harm others, are called curses. These spells are difficult and should not be taken lightly. Spellcasting The ability to cast spells is called spellcasting. Few magical beings such as witches, demons, Whitelighters, and warlocks are born with this ability and consider it to be a basic ability with which they are born. A witch who lost her active powers is still able to cast spells. Only when they are bound may she find that she's unable to cast any spells. List of spells A complete, alphabetical list of all the spells on Charmed can be found here. Below is an overview of what spell was used in which episode and who cast it. Notes *Spells work even if they are recorded, as long as they are cast by a witch. Three college students used a recording of Phoebe casting a spell to turn animals into men.As seen in "Animal Pragmatism" *A haiku can also be considered a spell. Paige Matthews proved this when she wrote a haiku to vanquish Ludlow. *Protection spells are dangerous since the spell's compulsion towards keeping the subject safe would not allow the subject to move in an attempt to prevent any possible danger.As seen in the season 7 episode "Styx Feet Under". *Skilled witches can combine spells to make a single, more powerful spell for the same purpose.Phoebe Halliwell combined two vanquishing spells to vanquish the Demon of Illusion. *Past magic can be drawn upon for a spell. Phoebe discovered this with the spell that vanquished the Source of All Evil. Trivia *Of all the Charmed Ones, Phoebe is considered to be the best at writing spells (although for one episode she was stated to be best at potions). *Curtis Kheel, one of the writers of Charmed, stated in the Book of Shadows-documentary that the spells were always the last part of the scripts to be written. This due to the difficulty of rhyming. *The most spells were cast in season 6 (53 spells), the least in season 8 (18 spells). Spells that were mentioned or cast offscreen are not counted. The most often used spell in the series is the To Call a Lost Witch spell. **Season 6 is also the only season to contain only one episode were no spells were cast. All other seasons have at least five episodes in which no spells are cast. See also *Book of Shadows *Curse *Potion *Power *Vanquishing References Category:Spells Category:Book of Shadows entries